


Of Kings and Their Advisors

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Series: Of Moments and Bonds [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo asks Trebol a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kings and Their Advisors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puppet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109507) by CollapsedShimai. 



“After all these years, I’m beginning to wonder…”

The clear blue ocean before him stretched without limit. The smell of salt and water and freshness hit him like a Sea Train.

“About what, Doffy?”

He seemed to sigh internally, his hidden eyes gazing out to the wide open sea. The sea breeze kissed his still bandaged face, flowed through the silk feathers of his one and only overcoat.

“Has everything I’ve done up until now, been my dream…”

“Of course—”

“Or the dream you can’t even remember?”

There no response.

The silence was replaced with the crashing of sea waves.


End file.
